The Future of a Fallen Dynasty
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Wufei finds that one of the consorts that had been promised to him had something happened to his Fiancé Meilin,was still alive on Earth.Enlisting the help of his four friends,he seeks her out. When he finds her, he'll find more then he had bargained for.
1. My Lovely Consort!

_**The Future of a Fallen Dynasty**_

**Summary: **_Wufei finds that one of the consorts that had been promised to him had something happened to his Fiancé Meilin, was still alive on Earth. Enlisting the help of his four friends, he seeks her out. When he finds her, he'll find more then he had bargained for._

**Anime: **_InuYasha/Gundam Wing_

**Couple:**_ Kagome/Wufei_

**Rated: **_M_

**Genre: **_Romance/Adventure_

**-x-x-x-**

_**Lovely Consort?**_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome Higurashi is your average seventeen year old school girl...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND THE JEWEL!"

...yes, well...maybe not _normal_ per say; at six she and her half-sister Meilin were made consorts of the Chang heir...as such, they were taught Etiquette, Morals, both Japanese and Chinese History, Martial Arts and Literature Studies. It was like school...only worse...when you graduated, you were to either marry or be a whore. Kagome's slightly older step sister, Meilin had been chosen as the Wife-to-be of Chang, Wufei, and she, Kagome, was to be a side consort if Meilin was proven incapable of bearing children, or a son. Yeah...sucks...

It gets better too, a war broke out a few years later on colony L5, the colony her father was from, and her sister was killed in cold blood in her attempt to save the colony, and provide enough time for her their father to get Kagome to safety. She was quickly sent to L1, the colony farthest from L5, and her birth colony, where New Japan was and Kagome's mother. Kagome's mother, though knowledgeable of her daughters' situation, was unaware that she was now, by law of the Chang Clan, the new...Wife-to-be...of the heir, Chang, Wufei.

Wufei, however, had gone missing, and Kagome had no intention of bringing forth any marriage laws if she didn't have to. The war went on with potential threats to the colonies, and she had even heard of the destruction of L5, but still, she remained silent. In fact, it wasn't till today, that her heart began racing in turmoil. The Chang Clan had a sacred Jewel. It was called the LongRu Jewel, or the Dragon Scholar Jewel. It was said to hold an infinite amount of knowledge, which, Kagome didn't believe, but then...she was not a part of the Chang Clan, at least...not yet she wasn't.

The war was over, two years have passed since...as stated before, Kagome Higurashi was seventeen, and her father, in his haste, had trusted her with the Chang Clan's Sacred Jewel...and who, but a certain heir, would come seeking it out!

"Kagome?" InuYasha stared curiously at her as she tore up her room. He had arrived only a few moments ago when she'd said she couldn't go back with him. After arguing with her he finally asked why. In simple words, she'd said she can't find the Jewel, and after yelling at her, he saw the pink jewel around her neck move forward as she pulled out of her closet with a frown. "The Jewel is around your neck, what the hell are you going on about?"

"Not the Shikon Jewel, Inuyasha..." She moved to her bed and began pushing it out of the way when she saw a small white box covered in dust. At closer inspection she saw the fine gold detailing the rim and the thinly strung silk that the box was made of. Atop the boxes lid was a dragon embroidered in gold silk on top of the white, each stitch was perfect, the box itself was perfect. "How long have I had this? Oh, no...That's right," She laughed to herself, "This is the Jewel's box..." Inuyasha leaned over to see the Jewel she spoke of as she opened the box. Inside, a blood red liquid filled a jewel with black Chinese scriptures engraved in black across the jewel. Kagome couldn't read it though. She'd only learned to speak it and read the everyday language, none of that antique stuff.

"What is it?"

"LongRu Jewel..."

"Ah...well, now that you have found that, let's go! Miroku isn't at Kaede's, neither is Sango. They both left to visit her family's graves, and left me in charge of the two brats!"

"I...I can't...besides, Minoru and Kokoro are not brats, and they listen to you! I have to stay here for a while. Really, I'm sorry. I would _much_ rather be going back to the Fuedal Era right now...but that's unacceptable."

Inuyasha frowned, "Why can't you come back?"

"Because...I am to meet with my past today." She closed the lid of the box and walked from the room. "You need to leave Inuyasha, now. Watch over Minoru and Koko by yourself for a few days, and I will be back soon enough."

Inuyasha didn't know what to make of being told what to do but, after a while he chose to just go along with it. He said his goodbyes to Kagome, Mama Higurashi and Souta who walked him to the back where Kagome's Grandpa stood staring at the tree. He nodded his head to the old man and left through the well.

"Ji-Chan, please..."

"Yes, I know, I know." Ji-Chan walked into the well house and pulled out Ofuda's and Seals with kanji scrolled across each one. Placing the lid back on, he chanted a few words and placed a Seal on each quadrant point than in the center of the lid. Kagome came in and chanted his same words and touched each seal, sealing the well until she saw fit to return. No one could be allowed to pass through the well, no one...

**-x-x-x-**

"_Nee-Chan, why am I here? Where is mama?"_

"_...your mother is on L1, Kagome. As well, call me sister, okay."_

"_Sister,"_

"_Good, now...we are to be consorts for the heir of the Dragon Clan and─"_

"_What? NO!"_

"_Stop it!"_

"_But..."_

"_No buts! I don't want this anymore than you, but as it stands, I am forced to be with this boy..."_

"_I thought─"_

"_You have been spared for the time being, I don't know how he is, but I've heard he's a prideful and strong boy."_

"_...is that good?"_

"_Sometimes, I guess. Now, no more questions, we are here."_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome frowned, she was six at that time...but it didn't matter. She had met him, a few times, and he was amazing...but, she didn't want to marry him. He had a very strong opinion of who was weak and who was strong. If he was the same boy from her past, she would be weak in his eyes. He also had...in her opinion...a selfish disposition or maybe he just had a superiority complex. His complex? Everyone was below him, friend or not, family or not, wife or not! That was his complex! AH! She just got so frustrated thinking about him! AND HE WASN'T EVEN THERE YET!

"Kagome, will you be okay?"

Kagome looked to see her mother holding a large duffle bag. "Yeah, I'll be fine. You and gramps have fun. Are you sure Souta doesn't want to go too?"

"He wants to stay here with you. Look, Kagome, call if things turn ugly."

"Yes Mama."

Kagome smiled, watching her mother leave with her grandfather. It was just her and her brother. A little recap on how this had all come to be; Kagome had returned from the Feudal Era and a letter had been waiting for her with a familiar dragon seal. She read it over and found that Wufei Chang was coming to see her and he was..._'bringing some friends'_. Mama decided it would be a good idea if she and Grandpa went away for a week or so and left her time to get _'reacquainted'_ with the Chang heir. So...now she sat waiting for his arrival, which should be within an hour or so.

"_**SIS!"**_

'_Or now...now is fine...now is good...oh god, not now!'_

She stood as her brother ran downstairs all riled, "SIS! SIS!"

"Yes, I am your sister! What?"

"Look outside!"

"..." She moved to the front door and there, stood four very tall, very _metal_...Gundam's. "Oh shit..."

"I'm sorry for suddenly dropping by."

Kagome balked at the words, turning in fear that they would belong to Wufei, but was mildly surprised to find a blonde haired, blue eyed boy of seventeen, standing right beside one of the four Gundam's. "Who are you?" She asked, taking in three others; a boy with brown hair brushed over half his face and green eyes, another with chestnut brown hair in a long braid down past his hips and amethyst blue eyes, and the last a boy with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes.

"Forgive me, I am Quatre Raberba Winner."

"Of the Winner foundation!"

"Ah, yes...that's me." He blushed, "these are my comrades, Trowa Barton," Kagome watched the one with green eyes nod to her, "Duo Maxwell,"

"What's up?" The one with the braid said; a small smile forming as she watched him grin.

"And this is Heero Yuy,"

"A pleasure," The last one said, though it didn't seem genuine, more like...habit.

"Why are all of you here?"

"We have no earthly or unearthly idea; Wufei gave us these coordinates and said be quick, but it would seem that Wufer's hasn't yet made it."

Kagome looked at _Duo_ as if he'd grown two heads. "He lets you call him that?"

"Ha! I wouldn't say he _lets_ me. He has no choice. I call him whatever I want. Oh, hey, there he is!" Duo pointed behind her and she turned to see the familiar Gundam that was, at one point, meant to be Meilin's.

Her heart tore at the memory but she pushed that back. "He's here..."

"Excuse me; I forgot to ask, what is your name?"

Kagome faced the blonde and smiled, "Kagome, my name is Kagome Higurashi, welcome to Sunset Shrine. If you boy's don't mind, after the Drama that Wufei is sure to cause settles down, could you move your Gundam's into the forest. Tomorrow morning, people will be coming here to prey to the Kami's for luck, prosperity and good fortune; I don't want to scare them away with such intimidating weapons."

"I understand, we will move them."

"I'm curious," Duo said, moving a little closer, "What Drama is Wufei going to cause?"

"...you'll see," She watched Wufei climb out and dread filled her heart as he walked up to her and stared at her, just stared. Then...

"As my consort, I would have expected you to seek me out."

It happened...

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Wah! Wufei is so mean and clear-cut. Definitely doesn't beat around the bush, or any bush for that matter. Leave me REVIEWS! ^_^''**


	2. It's Called 'Respect!

_**The Future of a Fallen Dynasty**_

**Summary: **_Wufei finds that one of the consorts that had been promised to him had something happened to his Fiancé Meilin, was still alive on Earth. Enlisting the help of his four friends, he seeks her out. When he finds her, he'll find more then he had bargained for._

**Anime: **_InuYasha/Gundam Wing_

**Couple:**_ Kagome/Wufei_

**Rated: **_M_

**Genre: **_Romance/Adventure_

**-x-x-x-**

_**It's Called 'Respect'!**_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome considered herself to be a reasonable person, and in truth, she was. She had dealt with more than her fair share of _shit_, so, after dealing with rude loud mouthed crushes, half her soul being stolen from her, demons trying to kill her/marry her/hold her for ransom, her incarnation, an evil spider Hanyou and his _many_ spawns, massacres, demon brothers, heartbreak and death... she wasn't about to put up with anymore!

_**~SMACK~**_

"You insufferable, intolerable, unbearable, self absorbed, superiority complex bound little prat! Where do you get off saying something like that to me after nine damn years! You have no _right_ to come to _my_ home and speak like that to _me_!" She turned around and walked swiftly back inside her dwelling, slamming the door hard behind her, completely forgetting that her brother was still outside with the five boys.

Wufei was stunned; his hand holding his stinging left cheek where a red hand imprint could be clearly seen, a bit of purple edging its way around the palm of the mark.

"..." Souta had a large smile that he was trying hard to keep from widening any farther, "You know...you did kind of deserve that. You should be grateful...you don't have a subjugation necklace like InuYasha does."

"...she gave another man a necklace?"

Duo couldn't stop himself from laughing; this of course caused Wufei to glare coldly at him. "Sorry Wu-man, I just can't picture you donning a set of pearls or dangly earrings." He laughed louder at the image of Wufei sporting _bling_.

"Shut up!"

"Hey, I don't know how it works where you're from," Souta started, catching Wufei's attention. "But here, if you want in someone's house, you wait till invited...I'd start by apologizing if I were you, maybe you'll get in by dinner time. I'm pretty sure she likes you four, so you're all welcomed to come inside."

"Who are you?" Wufei asked curiously; ignoring almost everything that the boy had just said after telling him that he would have to _apologize_ to the woman.

"I'm Kagome's brother, Souta." He smiled in a childish manner that roughly reminded Quatre of a young Duo.

"I see; are there any other siblings I should be aware of?"

Souta was silent for a moment before smiling, "Not at the moment...but if you hurt her, physically, mentally or verbally...I'd advise you to leave Earth. She has other siblings and family, but none that you should worry about...right _now_." Souta watched him raise a brow skeptically and sighed, he wouldn't believe him. "Listen, you came here because she's _supposed_ to be your _consort, right?_" Wufei nodded, "Well, if you want to have her, you need my approval. Mama has already agreed to anything Kagome decides on, and I am the final vote and if I don't like you...Kagome will, even if it hurts her, stay away from you." He turned and followed in his sisters' steps, only much quieter.

Quatre broke out of his momentary shock and looked to Wufei, clearly upset, "Wufei, that really was rude. As well...why would you bring us here without filling us in before all of..._that_!"

"...that's none of your concern." He said, not looking at any of them, his cheeks red from anger and embarrassment.

"Oh, really now," Duo laughed as he placed an arm over Wufei's shoulder and brought his face in a little, "I'd say it is our business...since you had us come over here, _A.S.A.P._ So you had better start spouting out something for us!"

"The truth would be nice," Quatre added.

Wufei sighed, with little choice in the matter, he sat down Indian-style and began telling them of his past; though, unwillingly, and told them of Meilin, of Kagome and how they were brought to the Dragon Clan on Colony L5 to be his consorts. Then he recalled Meilin's death and told them that he hadn't been aware of Kagome escaping _or _taking the family jewel, which was questioned on but Wufei brushed it aside as a story for another day. He finished by telling them that he hadn't really spent all that much time alone with her, only a few pranks pulled by her here and there. By the time he finished it was already getting dark and a light chill had settled around them. They all now sat in a circle at the foot of Sandrock.

"So she's your dead wife's younger half-sister?" Duo asked.

Wufei nodded.

Quatre gave in to a sigh, glancing to the quiet pair off to the side who...wisely, kept their opinions and questions to themselves. They'd rather not get dragged in any farther than they'd already been forced. "That answers how you two are to be...married...but, why are _we_ here?"

"I too would like the answer to that." Heero finally spoke up. Trowa gave a silent nod in agreement.

"Because...Ahh! Does it really matter why!"

Quatre frowned, nodding his head, "Yes, because if you can't provide us with a good reason, we'll just leave now."

"...because...I-I don't know how to act...around her! What to say, do, be! She was the damn brat that always snuck up on me and knocked me over when meditating on one foot! She's...SHE'S LIKE DUO! I CAN'T HANDLE HIM, HOW CAN I HANDLE HER!"

"She's like me, huh. Then you shouldn't have much of a problem..." Duo stood and walked over to Wufei before looking him straight in the eyes. "If she's anything like me, she'll laugh about everything later and forgive you...that, or she'll kick your ass then forgive you."

"Considering I don't like to fight..." The five boys jumped and turned to see Kagome leaning silently against the house, listening to everything being said. "I'll go with the first." She smiled softly and turned back to the house, "Dinner's ready, if you want to eat, move your toy's into the forest out back." She disappeared back inside, this time, leaving the door open.

"See, forgive and forget!" Duo slapped him on the back and followed the other pilot's as they climbed into their respective suits and moved them into _sitting _positions in the large, widespread forest behind the shrine.

Wufei frowned, _'No...Because just like Duo...she wouldn't forgive __**that**__ easily.'_ Though, he did as the others did and hid Nataku behind the shrine and deep within the forest.

Duo had similar thoughts running through his head, wondering just _how_ similar they really were.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome smiled sweetly as the boys each came in. Souta was staring at his food intensely, not even glancing up at their arrival. "Please, wash your hands, you've all been handling those controls and other whatnots."

Quatre smiled and ushered Duo off who was eyeing the food on the table. The others leaving of their own will.

"Kagome?"

She glanced up at her brother who stared curiously at her. "Yes?"

"...you haven't really forgiven him...have you?"

She smiled as the boys walked back in, "What do you think, Souta." She smiled as the boys looked questioningly at her comment, "Sit, sit. I hope teriyaki chicken and white rice is okay, theirs ice tea, unsweetened, but we have sugar, and there's a large assortment of sodas. What would you boy's like?"

"**Tea's fine,"**

She stared wearily at the five synchronized boy's before pouring six cups of ice tea and setting them all down with the bowl of sugar cubes, placing one before her own seat as well. She grabbed a strawberry Ramune and placed it before Souta who smiled and began rocking the bottle back and forth, watching the marble inside roll back and forth.

Everyone began eating and it wasn't too long before Wufei was cursing and chugging his tea down.

"Something wrong with your food?" Kagome asked, a truly curious look on her face which caused both her brother and Duo to laugh.

"What do you think!" He was seething; unreservedly pissed.

She gasped in false surprise, "Oh no! But I thought you liked wasabi sauce?"

"..." He glared and stood with his plate, trying hard not to throw it or dump it on her. He left to the kitchen and cleaned off the contents on his plate, his mouth burning from the Wasabi sauce.

Duo had to breathe in a good few times before looking her in the eyes; mirth filled him to the brim. "Yeah, now that's more like me."

Kagome laughed, "I will have to deal with him later for that, but..." She mellowed out slightly, "Hopefully that Wasabi sauce has cleared his mind enough to figure out, lack of respect will get him nowhere in my house." She finished eating and stood, "Souta will show you boys to your rooms. I hope you don't mind, but it's in pairs."

"That's fine, who's in whose room?"

"Heero will be upstairs down the left hall in the room on the right with Duo and you, Quatre, will be down the same hall on the left with Trowa. Is that acceptable?"

Duo laughed, "More than!"

"I figured as much," She left the room and made her way to the kitchen to make a new plate for Wufei who was outside no doubt with Nataku.

Curiously, Quatre asked Souta what she'd meant by that as he finished his food. He blushed a little and looked at the four, "Well...she said that...you all looked like you were...mm..._Together_..."

Quatre blushed in response to that.

"Yeah, she paired you up with the ones that looked right together. Was she...wrong? She's usually really good at that."

"Sh-she was right." Quatre answered with his head down, trying so hard to stop blushing.

Duo also had to look away, his own cheeks flushed pink. Heero and Trowa didn't seem to really care.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome had guessed right, stepping up to Nataku who was sitting peacefully on the ground in the forest. She started her trek up to the shoulder of Nataku. "She's still as beautiful as when Meilin had her."

Wufei would have jumped had he been standing, instead he placed his hand over his quickly beating heart to try and calm himself down. She had always been light on her feet, another thing she and Duo had in common. "What are you doing up here?"

She held the plate of food out to him and he stared wearily at her before taking it as she sat down next to him. "You deserved what you got, Wufei." She laughed, "You haven't changed a bit. Still as proud, still as unintentionally rude..."

He scoffed, but ate the food she had brought him.

"You know...you can't expect me to willingly be your wife, Wufei. I personally don't think I'm ready for that."

"You're seventeen!"

"Yes, and I still have a lot I want to do." She smiled at his staggered look. "I still have a lot that I _need_ to do. I'm sorry Wufei, but...I can't marry you, not yet...I'll tell you what though," She stood up and walked to the edge of the shoulder, causing Wufei to throw his hand out and grab her's out of reassurance that she wouldn't fall. She smiled, "Come back in a year or two, and I'll marry you." She pulled her hand from his and jumped, scaring the hell out of him as he looked over only to see her walking off without so much as a limp.

Again, he scoffed, _'Now why would I leave? I just found you.'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Alright, so...Kagome tries to steer him away...that's obviously not going to work, what will happen next? Will she be able to get back to the past without them noticing...or...Please Review! ^_^''**


	3. Disappearance In the Night

_**The Future of a Fallen Dynasty**_

**Summary:**_Wufei finds that one of the consorts that had been promised to him had something happened to his Fiancé Meilin, was still alive on Earth. Enlisting the help of his four friends, he seeks her out. When he finds her, he'll find more then he had bargained for._

**Anime:**_InuYasha/Gundam Wing_

**Couple:**_Kagome/Wufei_

**Rated:**_M_

**Genre:**_Romance/Adventure_

**-x-x-x-**

_**Disappearance In the Night**_

**-x-x-x-**

Duo smiled at Wufei who was standing outside Souta's room where he had been told he'd be sleeping. "Wufei man, you didn't really think she'd let you sleep in her room, did you?"

Judging by his Chinese friends' silence, he had thought exactly that. "I'm her fiancé...of course I am sleeping in her room!" He stormed off down the hall and Duo could only smile as Wufei made his way to Kagome's room and opened her door. She wasn't in there, Duo was actually the only one aware of this. Apparently, he and her shared more in common than he'd thought. Moving to the window, he opened it and climbed out, flipping over the edge with an unorthodox amount of poise, he moved to sit next to her.

"Duo, what are you doing up here?"

He'd seen her earlier making her way to the top of the roof by a side rope ladder that was hooked next to her window. "I like it out here, and I enjoy staring up at the sky from here."

"But, if I'm correct, you boys are always in space...you see it all the time."

"Nah," He laughed, "It's nothing like this, the sky looks so much more beautiful when looking up, it's the earth that looks beautiful looking down. You don't see the sky in space; you see a vast emptiness, with debris from destroyed colonies and floating meteors."

"Hm," Kagome laid back against the roof and stared at the moon, twinkling stars peeking from around the foggy clouds. "You know, there's a more beautiful sight than the night sky from a rooftop."

"Yeah, I could think of a few, which one are you referring to?" Duo looked at her and noticed the glassy look in her eyes, it happened when someone was thinking about a memory.

"It's a vision best kept in the past...humans taint and destroy everything they touch...it's really a shame, I think you would have liked it a lot. All five of you I could see, really enjoying it."

"..." Duo said nothing, just silently wondered to himself what she meant when she said...well...everything that she'd said. It was about an hour later that she stood and silently departed from the room without a word. He stayed and wondered what her reaction to Wufei would be.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome entered her room and stared at the meditating image of a shirtless Wufei. He was sitting with his back to the window, eyes shut and hands on his knees in the Lotus Flower position. Walking to his side, she sat down across from him a mimicked his sitting position. She wondered if he'd take notice to her. She let her mind follow a unique trail of thoughts as she was forced to reconcile with her past. She tried to clear her mind, but for some reason, she seemed to be trapped in the mind frame of the present, and she couldn't escape it.

"_How's your meditation?"_

It was a whispered query, and for a moment, she wasn't sure if it was actually said, or perhaps another thought in her mind. She opened her eyes to see Wufei's still closed._ "Not so good..."_

His eyes opened and he looked at her, "What's not so good?"

'_Guess were not whispering anymore...'_ Kagome sighed, "I'm thinking a lot."

"And what's the problem with thinking?"

"..." She actually had no response to the question, "Um, I thought that you weren't supposed to think in meditation...you're supposed to clear you mind...right?"

He shrugged, "Yes...and no." He took in her confused look, "Thinking is pretty normal, don't you think?"

'_Well...yeah, but when meditating, aren't you supposed to let go of all thoughts?'_

"You are taking it to literally, when told to let go of your feelings and your minds thoughts, when told 'Don't think', you try, and maybe at times succeed, in making your mind like that of a rock."

Kagome frowned as he closed his eyes once again, moving closer, she found herself on her hands and knees in front of him, her nose was about five inches from his.

"The cause is insentience, an obstruction to the 'Way'. A better way to think of meditation, and the phrase 'Don't think', is that, if you have a thought, think nothing of it."

"_...think nothing of it..."_ She had unknowingly repeated his words, moving back a bit, she stared at him, and then, she did something she would in turn regret, for a time..._she kissed him~_

**-x-x-x-**

Wufei stared at the open door in shock, confused at what had taken place. He had felt her grow closer to him, and move further back, and once more closer...he had even felt her breath against his cheek...but as per usual her pranks, he thought nothing of it...until her lips met his cheek. No, she didn't give him a 'passionate' kiss in anyway of the word, but still...she had given him...a _kiss_.

His hand touched lightly to the spot her lips had met, and lingered there for a moment before lying down on his back on the makeshift futon he'd thrown together on her floor. He couldn't even begin to meditate after that, no doubt, he'd be thinking about why she'd done something like that for the remainder of the night, and well into the morning.

'_Why is it, even now...why is that all I can seem to think about...is her?'_ Wufei scoffed, listening as footsteps drew closer to the door, uncertain as the shuffled in there attempts to be silent. Rolling over, he watched the door open and Souta, the little brother of Kagome, sneak into the room and go to her closet. "Oi, is it in honor that you creep into your sisters room?"

"_...!"_ Souta turned, _"Kagome sent me in here to grab something of her's; I thought you might be asleep."_

"Hm,"

Souta continued what he was doing and Wufei watched him grab a yellow bag and fill it with her school uniform and some other random necessities for a girl. In fact, he thought the act was normal, until the boy pulled from her closet a bow and quiver of arrows.

"What are those for?"

Souta laughed, _"She's in archery."_

Wufei sensed no lie from the boy, but something about the kid's statement bugged him. He hadn't seen her for years, so her learning Archery isn't something that would shock him...no...he couldn't quite place it. It felt like she might slip out of reach if she were to receive those items from her brother. He couldn't help his curious nature. "I see,"

Souta shuffled back on his feet nervously before bowing out, "I should get these to her," He dropped the whisper, as, clearly, Wufei was not whispering.

"Right,"

Wufei watched the boy leave in a rush and turned to his window, it was cracked open a bit since it was cool outside, standing, and he walked to the window and noted the shadowed silhouette of a woman, of his woman. He felt a presence behind him, but knew who it was, who they were. All four of his friends walked forward and watched as Souta ran up to Kagome with her bag, the grounds were lit just a little by the moon in the sky.

"Where is she going?" Duo asked the curious question on everyone's mind.

"I don't know," Wufei grabbed for his gun and his bag before opening the window wide, "but I'm going to find out."

"Us too," Quatre smiled, patting his own gun and pointing at Trowa who gave a silent nod.

"Hey Wu-Man, you can't leave me out, and I know Heero is always up for a gun-totting adventure."

"Hn,"

Wufei gave a small smile before leaping out the window with the other four following quickly and silently behind him.

Souta ran back inside as Kagome took off towards the well house behind their house. The five followed after, maneuvering themselves off the roof and running to the well house silently before entering just as they heard the ruffle of something falling. Wufei peeked around the edge of the stair wall and noticed Kagome without her bag and staring over the well. She hopped it quickly, and before Wufei could reach her, she was gone...in a flash of blue light...she was gone...

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: So, here is the next chapter, tell me what you think, and I'll do my best to update a new chapter soon!**


End file.
